Many people use electronic message programs to create, view and respond to electronic messages. The electronic message programs typically display a large list of messages such that a user can select one of the messages in order to obtain more detail. Today, users can access their electronic messages on desktop computers as well as on their mobile computing devices. As a result, users typically are informed of new messages as they are received and can view these messages in a more timely manner as compared to when the user had to wait to return to their desktop computer.